Allies are Good to Have
by GothicCheshire
Summary: The meeting of heroes is often considered to be the most amazing things. They are often epic, challenging and something to remember forever. But when one of them was once a villain, the meeting can be tense. But what about what emerges from the tension?
1. Introduction

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I have decided to combine something that should probably never be combined. Two wonderful superhero stories. This is actually something I've been working with on the side, for those of you after updates on the other Megamind story, rest assured that I am working on it. There should be a new chapter shortly. That said, I have several more that I am also working on, so here's to hoping. The Incredibles as good as they are are also something I am having a bit of trouble fixing into character. Bear with me as I go._

_Disclaimer: I own neither Megamind nor The Incredibles. How surprising._  
...

There were times like these when Megamind simply couldn't believe his luck.

There had been a battle. A most ridiculous battle against what had been one of the most overly dramatic, utterly ridiculous villains he had ever encountered. He wouldn't have been so peeved about it, aside from the fact that they had needed outside heroes to help, namely himself, and he had been almost desperate in avoiding the original heroes. Now, here he was, stuck standing awkwardly in front of six different people who had been playing hero for quite a while, three of them for the entire time he had been playing the villain and longer.

It was times like these when he wondered why he bothered fitting in with anyone. His black and blue leather and high, dramatic collar and cape were in stark contrast to the sleek outfits they had, in red, yellow, and black, or ice blue and white, no matter how beat up any of them were. The fact that their eyes were covered in masks also was somehow intimidating. He regretted wearing the Black Mamba Mark II, but that was the only way he could control his giant robotic suit.

Which was, unfortunately, a smoking ruin directly next to him. He had sacrificed it in order to save the youngest, ejecting himself as he went and nearly flying the two of them out of danger he had been running so fast.

He cleared his throat hesitantly, his green eyes flicking from one pair of eyes to the other, intimidated by the blue quality in the eyes that he could see, but found he had nothing to say. Frozone, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and the other three young Incredibles were all staring at him, judging, condemning, and he found that he did not blame them.

"…How's your son?" His voice was a squeak and he regretted speaking almost at once, wincing back slightly. But it was the wince that led to the first words that were spoken by one of the people he had been fighting with for days that were not asking him how long his newest invention would take.

"You're still scared we're gonna try and beat you up? Dang, man, you have some issues. I think we've established that while we can't really trust you, we have no reason to beat you." Frozone had walked forward and finally finished with a clap on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Crazy fool, that is a seriously wild fighting style you have there. The smoke, the lightning? Hell, the music? Where do you come up with these things?"

"Oh, well…I have…an oversized head?" He blinked, slight confusion reflected in his eyes.

"Good enough," he grinned at him and then sighed. "Guys, I do wish I can say it's been fun, but I have no wish to see any of you for quite a while. My wife's gonna lose it if I don't get home as soon as I can, and another battle like this one just might kill me."

"I hear ya, I definitely hear ya." Mr. Incredible sighed, cracking his back, taking a brief mental stock of the various injuries his family had received, his own an afterthought. Frozone gave them one more bow and another grin and then he was gone, using his damaged sled and his ice powers to make a quick getaway. The whole of them were beyond worse for wear, but they had expected nothing less.  
Megamind looked over to his fallen robot and sighed, walking over to it stiffly, the pain in his limbs ignored in favor of getting there. He stood over it pensively, examining the spot where it had been breached and sighing, crouching down to examine it better.

"So…do you have a way home?" Elastigirl asked him, walking up beside him, her family following in a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"This was it," Megamind answered quietly. "The one time I run into something of this without a backup plan, and up it goes in a puff of smoke. Well…more like large, dangerous and frightening explosion, but so it is. You served me well, you served me well…" He stroked it gently, how one would a loving pet, and sighed, his eyes closing.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no, it was worth it. I just have to find a disused warehouse somewhere, where I can then contact Minion and see about getting some tools sent so I may get it fixed. No trouble," he waved the apology off, and began examining the surrounding area before pressing a button among many that he had on his gloves, a redesign he had decided was important. He hesitated for a moment, tapping his foot semi-impatiently, looking around in the air for something.

"A warehouse?" Violet asked, an eyebrow rising slightly under the mask.

"Yes, they're quite useful for such things. Large, spacious, granted the ones that you first get can be a bit drafty, but few people look for such things…"

"Isn't that a bit…oh, I don't know, villainous?" Dash asked, crossing his arms.

Megamind blinked and then turned to look back at the family, biting at his lower lip. "Yes, yes I suppose it is, but I don't know what else I can do… I don't have connections in this city, and I can't really repair this in the middle of the street. It's too complicated and will take too long, and if it rains while I'm repairing the circuits…" He shuddered. "I am sorry if it seems a bit…sketchy, but there is nothing else I can do. May I trouble you for a description of where some of those warehouses are? Are there any of them that I would be able to claim?"

The family looked at each other their eyes searching for something and finally looked back at the blue-alien. "Were you planning on staying in that warehouse?"

"Well…yes, but that is certainly no trouble, I've been staying in one off and on ever since I was sixteen. It's no big deal. Granted the 'off' times were due to me being in prison, but that's…a very awkward topic of conversation. I take it back."

"No, no, I think that's the right topic to go to." Mr. Incredible straightened slightly, looming over the much shorter alien with narrowed eyes, rather surprised to note how the man only straightened up in turn.

"If you are attempting to intimidate me, you will find that it is impossible. I regularly fought one of the most powerful people on this planet, and I do not care how strong you may be, you do not compare to him."

The large balding man deflated slightly, recognizing the truth in the aliens words, but shaking his head. "Look, that's not important, what is important is that you have a lot of…"

"I would love to have this conversation with you, but we are starting to attract stares, and they will likely be attempting to celebrate shortly, unless you all wish to be caught up in such things, I would suggest we move."

"What about your robot?"

"Oh, that is easily fixed." He pulled a ray gun out of its holster easily, aimed it at the large battle suit, and pulled the trigger, a beam of light hitting it and causing it to glow, rise up in the air, and as he let go of the trigger, transform into a small blue cube that he picked up and stuck somewhere in his suit. "Do you have a place you wish to talk to me at, or can this wait, because I really do have to find that warehouse?"

They family narrowed their eyes at him. "How much do you know of the Supers?"

"Do you mean, do I know your identities, because, I don't mean to brag, but I do know them all, actually. Have for a few years. Mr. and Mrs. Parr and kids." He kept his voice low, but that did not change the fact that all of them stiffened, their eyes widening and fear flashing across the part of their faces he could see. "Relax. I've known for years, even when I was the villain, and I did nothing. I wanted, and do not want, anything to do with you. I was only after Metro Man, which turned out to be a waste in the end."

"Well, you don't mind staying at our house for a while then, do you?"

Megamind hesitated, looking from one superhero to the other and bit his lip. "No, no, not at all…I will just…slip back here, and attempt to…blend in."

The alien ran into a nearby alleyway, and they nearly bolted after him, only to see a sudden blue flash, and a skinny, pale-skinned and black-haired man poke his head out of the same alley, look up and down the street and walk up to them. They couldn't help but stare at him in awe, watching as the young man adopted a look of surprise and reverence that was obviously something he had practiced often.

"How…"

"Shhh! I'll follow."

He practically whispered the words, and with a quick flick of his green eyes in either direction began one of the most ludicrous, and yet somehow accurate depiction of almost every awestruck civilian they had ever seen. "That was FANTASTIC! I can't believe it, you absolutely slaughtered him! Well, okay, slaughter is a little harsh, you're heroes, you don't slaughter anyone, but wow!" He was animated, depicting a few fight scenes with play-by-play accuracy, and that was when the rest of them came. Megamind blended into the crowd, the family of heroes trying to back them away, finally managing to escape.

They managed to get their clothes on back over their torn and scorched uniforms, walking down the street. The civilians running around and celebrating brought the usual feeling of happiness and satisfaction of a job well done, the black haired and slightly weedy man that ran up to them reacted to with the kind of awestruck happiness that comes with being save. Namely, one giant hug, laughter, and slight reminiscing. This part was always something that felt strange.

None of them, Violet, Dash, Bob, Helen, or Jack-Jack was particularly boastful. They were able to save the day and go about it happily and contentedly, never talking about any daring deed they had performed, aside from having the family recap on what had happened and how it could be fixed. Megamind apparently didn't suffer from such petty things as modesty.

The kids were laughing quietly as the man jumped and twisted, the spouting of such words like 'fantastic', and 'manly' were enough to finally make them fall against each other, cackling.

Megamind followed them to the car that they led them to, a red minivan, sliding into the back seat carefully, pressed close on either side by a growing Dash, and a teenaged Violet. Jack-Jack sat in front on his seat, swinging it around so he could face them.

"You really do have a fascination with the color black, don't you?" Violet asked with a raised eyebrow, indicating his all black clothes.

"Yes, do you have a fascination with the color red?" Violet blushed slightly, her red shirt underneath her white button up combined with her red jeans and sneakers certainly made it appear that way.

"I just like the color."

"Nothing wrong with that," he exclaimed, a wide smile on his face.

"So how are you able to do that?" Dash asked, leaning against the window while still examining him quietly.

"Do what?"

"Look human."

"Oh!" He smiled and held up a finger, "watch…" With that he reached down, grasped the watch on his wrist and twisted it, a moment later Megamind sat between them, grinning happily.

"That is so cool! Who else can you look like?" Jack-Jack exploded, leaning forward, his eyes examining the watch closely.

"Well…" he blinked, then looked at the watch. "Lots of people, really, few of them you'd recognize."

"Show a few, show a few!" Dash cheered.

"Alright, I may as well…" He began spinning the watch carefully; grinning with all the delighted reactions he got from the kids at each change, he was obviously having more fun than they had thought he could have. Then something happened which shocked them, he clicked it once, and the next moment Metro Man was sitting in the car with him, he immediately clicked it back to its neutral state, but the damage had been done. They no longer laughed or smiled.

They were with a villain, reforming or not, he was still a villain.

"I had forgotten about that setting." His voice was quiet, unsurprised when they did not reply. He took to staring out of the window, ignoring the family and being ignored in return.

Dash kicked his white sneakered feet in boredom; sitting still was hard for a boy with super speed. He sighed, blue eyes watching the passing surroundings in a sort of dull stupor. He had just opened his mouth when another voice asked with false enthusiasm: "Are we there yet?" It took everything he had in him not to laugh.

Helen Parr spun around in the front seat next to her husband who was driving and sent him a look that was equal parts amused and baffled. "Usually it's Dash's job to ask that question, are you that excited to be interrogated?"

"Well, yes and no, I am excited to get it over with, does that mean I shall like it when it happens? Absolutely positively not, but I have no choice, so it is best to get it over with."  
Jack-Jack smiled slightly, the young boy scratching at his orange hair before sighing. "Will we be there soon?"

"No."

"Awwwww!" The immediate whine from three voices made Helen jerk back around, raising an eyebrow at the oldest of these three.

"What?"

The complete confusion and obvious cluelessness that was in that question was enough to make her laugh.

They eventually pulled up to their suburban home, the outright normalness of the house something Megamind found shocking. Nice clean cut grass, various flowerbeds stationed under the windows, a blue door with a nice doorknob and a two car garage, the house itself a nice shade of off-white. He filed out of the car with everyone else after replacing his disguise, following them inside.

Once again, the normality was something he registered first, bookshelves lined the entryway, knickknacks the norm to be found in them, although a few held books. Pictures of the family, a nice rug that he was tempted to sink his toes into spread out along it. He could just see a slight glimpse of a nice kitchen to the right and the living room to the left. The kids spread out in front of him, Bob and Helen beginning the task of getting him to move into the living room.

Megamind complied easily, sinking into the chair he was pushed towards complacently. Cream colored carpet, mahogany wood furniture, blue furniture, all very nice, all very pleasant, and he could not remember ever being more intimidated in his life.

He cleared his throat, steepling his fingers together, only to remember and click the watch off to reveal his true form as the curtains were closed.

"So…" He cleared his throat, looking at his fingers, the smell of burnt leather in his nose something he had ignored up until now making him nearly choke. "What do you need to know?"


	2. To

_This story, for what it is, will not be dealing that much with the suspicion that would be there should I have started it before the battle, as it is, it's a very small part of this story, but it will still be mentioned. I may expand upon the battle later, but for now, here's the next update. To Fred and Elisabeth, my anonymous reviewers, thank you, I hope the rest of this story is to your liking. _  
...

"Oh, you know, we'd like to know the basics, why you think you can suddenly start to play the hero when up until little less than a year ago you have been one of the single most active villains in the world would probably be a good place to start. There's also the ever popular, did you get off totally scot-free from killing Metro Man, or you could just go for your whole origin. We have a while, start talking."

Megamind looked from face to face with green eyes that were full of a type of fearful terror that was usually reserved to deer stuck in the headlights. He finally took a breath, looking at the ground and began to talk.

"I was eight days old when my mother and father stuck me in a pod, gave me Minion, and my binky, and sent me off the planet. I was eight days old when my entire planet, my entire species, was sucked into a black hole, myself being the only survivor. Another planet suffered the same fate, the home of Mark Scott, of Metro Man. We were both sent to Earth, his pod crashing into mine at several intervals, oftentimes on purpose. It was not until his sent mine careening into a prison for the gifted that it made a huge impact on my life."

"Now wait a moment…"

"You were eight days old and you can remember all that?"

"You landed in a prison?"

"Didn't anyone do something about that?"

The questions were silenced when Megamind raised a gloved hand, one of the casings for his fingers torn off. "My people are highly intelligent and self-aware when we are two, we do not come equipped with such large heads without reason after all. To answer the other question, yes I landed in a prison, and it was my home for sixteen years. The inmates grew attached to me, you see, and I… I was so different, so alien, if you will pardon the term, from anyone else that no one would have wanted me should I have been placed in an orphanage. Not to mention, I would not have been kept as secret as I was…

"I reencountered Mark at the Shool for the Gifted."

"Don't you mean 'School'?"

"You shall have to forgive me; I have…difficulty with your language at times. I did not get a lot of contact growing up, nor as an adult. I…apologize for any words that I may scramble, Roxanne is helping me, but I still have trouble at times." He took a breath, rubbing his hands together gently. "Mark was everything that I was not. Charismatic, bold, familiar with the people and the culture, and he also looked normal. I think that was why he fit in so much more than I ever had, he was someone who looked human and had lived in an environment that, neglectful as his father was, was genuinely pleasant, an upper middle-class home life, access to everything he could want…the life I would have gotten had his pod not have knocked mine off course. But my biggest problem with Mark was simply this: he was a bully.

"He picked on me constantly, always made sure to get me in trouble, every attempt I made to be liked, to be normal, went wrong. I failed constantly and was sent to the corner more times than I care to remember, only succeeding in, well…alienating myself further… I did not like sh-school, and it eventually made me realize, if I could not be good…then I could be bad, I was very, very good at that." He grinned, a menacing grin, a grin that sang of all the other evil smiles they had seen, but with something else in it, something that seemed like irony. "So, our glorious rivalry began."

"He would win every time, but I would always get close. What I did not know was the fact that Metro Man eventually got tired of it, he felt that he did not have a choice. Saving the day time after time when you have been basically stuffed into the job…he felt trapped, he wanted to get out. So, he faked his death at my hands, leaving his career as a superhero to become, well…have you heard of Music Man? That's him." The sudden change in tone and revelation made them stare for a moment, barely processing what they were hearing.

"Wait…what?"

"Yep, he quit being a superhero to become a musician. A poor one. Don't believe me?" Megamind asked, his look that of a person teasing them for all they were worth, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a pout. "Well, he was afraid that would happen. He sent me this to give to you." He pulled another cube out of his belt, from a different spot than where he had placed his mech. "Do you have some water?"

Helen's hand reached out, stretching across the length of the room and into the kitchen, Megamind leaning over the arm of his chair so he could watch with wide eyes. There was the sound of glasses clinking, followed by running water, the water being shut off, and then her arm was retracted, a glass held in her hand. She handed it to him and he gave her a smile, before letting a single drop fall onto the cube. Next moment it grew and shifted into something that the Incredibles immediately recognized, a look of confusion sliding across Megamind's face as he examined it.

"Well…I'll be damned…"

"What is it?" Megamind asked, examining it curiously.

"That's the first villain we ever fought together."

"You mean this thing was alive?" He jerked, throwing the chunk of sprockets and metal mixed with flesh away from him.

"No. It was never alive. It was created, a monster. It was also something that the press never heard about."

"Why?"

"Because…well…" Bob cleared his throat. "This happened back when supers weren't supposed to be active."

"You know, now that you mention it, I do recall him going missing for quite a while that one summer. Did he help you fight it then?"

"Yep. By the way, how did you two manage to get out of that law?"

"Oh? That was easy; you will notice that I never killed anyone during that little reign of terror? We found a loophole to exploit. I had not wished to kill anyone, anyway, so I was perfectly game. They never had a chance. Neither of us are human after all, and we had no secret identities to fall back on. Besides, when it's doing wonders for your economy and publicity, why knock it?"

Bob sighed, looking at the remains of that creature and finally at the…well, the hero in front of him. He was slumping slightly into his seat he saw, the tattered remains of his suit burnt in some places, torn in others. He looked exhausted he suddenly realized and cast his mind back to see if he could ever recall him sleeping. Bob realized with a kind of suspended shock that he had never seen him sleep. Not once in a week. He had always been working on something. He glanced at his wife, her expression stating quite clearly that she had reached the same conclusion he had.

"Look…you need rest. You can look for that warehouse in the morning, for now I think you should sleep. You can stay here if you want."

Megamind blinked, looking up at the family in front of him, a timid smile slowly curling up the corners of his mouth. "Do you mean it?"

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch."

"He's staying here?" The shout wasn't what Megamind originally expected, instead of the shock and horror that he had been afraid of hearing, there was a kind of excitement in Dash's shout.

"But...but why?"

"Well, let's go down the list, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save our son, you fought, which is definitely saying a lot considering what that villain was, and were also willing to sacrifice your own well-being in order to help give us that extra push in order to win. Well, that and we were actually paid a visit by Mark. We just wanted to talk to you and actually make sure."

"Really?"

"Yep, he is, and I don't want you disturbing him, let him rest." The look that Bob gave Megamind told him quite easily and simply that the matter was closed, and the alien perked right up, a wide smile on his face as he hastened to reassure him.

"Oh, that won't be much trouble, if I've been up for a long time, well…I finally go to sleep and it's near impossible to wake me up again until I do on my own. Usually sometime after midday…" He stretched as he stood, cracking his back, the ridiculously tattered state of his high collared cape shaken out. He sighed as he looked down at himself, plucking at it. "Well, there goes another Black Mamba…

He slowly began to shuck it from himself, peeling it off laboriously. It fell to the ground behind him heavily, leaving him in scarred and burnt leather.

"Do you have a change of clothes? We can get you something if you don't."

"There's a bathroom down the hall to your left, you can get cleaned up in there, the towels are in the cupboard under the sink."

"Make yourself at home."

"Really?" The amazement in the question made them pause.

"Well…yeah, you didn't kill anyone, you've saved all our butts at least once, and you've made a favorable impression on the kids. I'd say you can stay. We'd like you to stay. Just for the night and if it takes you a long time to find that warehouse, well…you can stay longer. I'm making pancakes in the morning, but if you sleep as good as you say you do, we're having BLT's for lunch." Helen smiled at him, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the bedraggled hero, his expression shocked, and a smile pulling at his mouth involuntarily.

"Th-thank you…very much."

"It's no trouble. We understand what you have to be going through. It's a big transition, we'd like to help." Bob shrugged.

"But, the interrogation?"

"We had already decided you were alright, we just wanted a bit more time to decide if you were able to stay with us or not."

He blinked, then shrugged, looking down at his cape. "Thank you anyway, all of you."

"Hey, it's cool; besides, you sacrificed your giant robot for me. That's pretty cool." Jack-Jack punched him lightly on the arm as he passed, obviously a tic of Dash's that he had picked up.

"Does this mean he can help us with homework?" Dash asked, their immediate response a vehement:

'NO!'

"Just asking…"

"Well, I don't know, it depends, what do you need help on?"

"Really?"

"Not tonight, Dash. It's time for all young heroes, and older ones to go to bed."

"Awwww!"

"No, bed."

To Bob's and Helen's surprise the kids trooped down the hall to their rooms. Dash shared with Jack-Jack, and each room had their own bathroom. A few moments later there was the sound of water running before Dash zipped past them carrying pajamas and his toothbrush calling over his shoulder: "Using-your-bathroom,thanks-bye!"

"Dash!"

"Ah, leave it."

"There's no reason for you not to go get clean, I'll see if I can find something for you." Helen disappeared into her room. She came back out carrying a spare t-shirt and some sweatpants. "Here you go. It'll be a bit loose, but it should do nicely."

"We know someone who will be able to repair your suit and make it good as new so we'll get that done tomorrow."

"You…you really don't have to do all this."

"No, we insist. Go on, get clean."

He smiled at them and walked to the spare bathroom to do just that.

Five minutes later he exited the steaming room, the sweatpants tied tight around his waist and the t-shirt dangling over one shoulder. He shrugged slightly, knowing how comical he looked but too tired to care, and walked over to the couch, surprised at the pillow and the blankets that covered it. True to his word he had only barely laid his head down on the pillow before he fell into a deep sleep and did not wake until noon.

When he did wake it was to the smell of bacon and the feeling of someone poking his head. A voice shouted out: "I think he's dead!" He couldn't help but remain still, waiting for the hand to get braver and actually rest there for a moment before he snapped his hand up and grabbed it. Dash let out a shriek and jerked his hand out of Megamind's hold before he had a chance to close it fully.

The alien sat upright slightly groggily, feeling well-rested and refreshed for the first time in days. He stretched, cracking his back and yawned. "Nope, I'm not dead, just waking up." He grinned at the young boy, realizing with a feeling of slight surprise that he did not know how old he was. "How old are you? My records claim somewhere between eleven and thirteen, but I don't really know…"

"Oh, I'm thirteen; I just turned two weeks ago!" Dash answered, grinning hugely.

"Really? That's very nice. I remember being thirteen…it wasn't very pleasant…" He cleared his throat then, grinning at him in return. "But I'm sure you will be fine."

"Boys, lunch's ready, you going to remain sitting their talking, or are you going to come over and eat before it all gets cold?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Parr!" Megamind called, standing up, the blankets tucked to one side neatly as Dash zipped to the table.

"Please, call me Helen."

"Oh, alright then, Helen it is." He shuffled forward, the pants too long on him as well as being too baggy. All in all he looked a bit like a child clad in oversized hand-me-downs. If it wasn't for the goatee the look would have been perfect.

"You know, I don't think I ever asked, do you have a name, something aside from Megamind?"

The blue alien paused in the midst of reaching for the sandwich Helen was offering him before taking it carefully. "I…I don't really have a 'name' as such. My parents, well…they didn't name me. When you name things, you get attached; you see…they couldn't afford to do so. They loved me, they loved me so much they placed me on an escape pod when they themselves would die, but they never named me. On Earth, I was never given a name, I landed in a prison, you see. They don't have names, merely numbers. I was 00000006. So, they merely called me Six, only somewhere along the lines this was changed to 'Syx' with a 'y'. So, I suppose you may call me Syx."

"Syx, huh…well, I like it. It's not exactly normal in terms of regular names, but it's better than others."

"Yeah, you could have been called 'Blueberry'," Dash squeaked out, bursting out laughing.

"Oh, but I was. Often by other children that wished to insult me," Megamind sneered, looking down at the boy as he froze mid-laugh, clearing his throat and straightening. Violet laughed.

"Smooth, real smooth," she said softly.

"So, Syx, you gonna eat that or let it get cold?" Bob asked with a grin

Syx looked down at the sandwich in his hands and cleared his throat. "Actually, I've never had one before, what is it?"

The sudden question made them all pause, stare at him incredulously and finally hesitantly question: "You've never had a BLT before?"

"Well…no…"

"Come on then, take a bite, come on!"

"Well…"

"Come ooonnnn!"

"Alright, alright…" He hesitated for a moment before plunging his teeth into the sandwich almost harshly. He tore the bite off rather difficultly, finally beginning to chew, slightly wary at the fact that all their eyes were on him. Then he blinked, chewed slower and then finally began to speed up, nearly choking himself in his haste to swallow and tell them how great it was. They laughed, crooning: "We told you!" as he happily took another bite.

"You want another one after that one?"

Megamind hesitated, looking down at the sandwich, then down at himself and finally back up at her with his mouth full, finally shaking his head no. He swallowed forcibly and looked at her with a weak smile, "As much as I would wish to, I do not run well on an overfull stomach. One shall be plenty, thank you."

"Alright."

They finished their lunch calmly; Megamind listening as they held what he realized was a common moment of communication between a family. Dash teased Jack-Jack quietly, even though it was obvious to Syx how much the younger boy looked up to the older. He even had a similar style of haircut, both spiked to the front. Jack-Jack obviously preferred green to Dash's choice of the brighter colors, obviously a hint towards his powers; yellow t-shirt with an orange slice on the chest and jeans compared to camouflage shorts and a green shirt.

Violet wasn't wearing red that day, making Syx narrow his eyes slightly. He finished his sandwich and walked over to her. "I didn't put you off wearing your favorite color, did I?" he asked quietly.

"What? Oh, no, I just thought, why not? I haven't worn this shirt in a while, so…"

"It looks nice!"

"Thank you. So, is it true, you're going out with the reporter? Roxanne Ritchi?"

Megamind blinked, taken aback by the sudden question, finally clearing his throat. "Well, it is a possibility."

"You are?"

"Yes…yes I am. She's…fantastic."

Violet couldn't help but grin at his slightly love-sick expression. He was almost adorable looking like that. For a blue bulbous-headed alien that is…


	3. A

_Yay for updates, terribly sorry about the wait, but I'm swamped with everything from projects to exams coming up. I do apologize for the wait, but here you all go, enjoy!_  
...

Then they heard something that confused them for a moment. It was a chomping sound, something that seemed unfamiliar to five of them, and oddly familiar to the other. Suddenly Megamind's eyes widened and he ran out of the kitchen, twisting his watch quickly and desperately attempting to keep the sweatpants up with his hand as he bolted outside. He looked into the air and waved when a few of his robots, from what they recalled named 'brain bots', came down and floated inside.

"There you are! Oh, daddy was so worried, what took you so long? Are you all alright, did anyone try and steal your parts, how's Metrosity, how's Roxanne?" The nearly frenzied and happy greeting he had with his robots made them raise their eyebrows and smile.

"'Daddy'?" Bob asked his wife with a slight smile.

"He did invent them…" Helen shrugged her white clad shoulders, a hand on her jean covered hips as she smiled.

"That's certainly true…"

"You did remember to keep yourselves invisible until you got close enough to see me, yes?" He watched as the bots almost seemed to shuffle in midair, and he sighed. "It's alright, it's a new feature, I understand how you would be uncomfortable using it. Oh, those people over there are the Incredibles, only their in their 'secret identities' at the moment. Be nice."

The Parr family soon found themselves surrounded by happy yipping robots that had a strange resemblance to dogs. They were treated to a round of scratching on various surfaces. Then they came back to Megamind, dropping a few cubes at his feet.

"Ah, Helen, would you mind getting me some more water?"

Helen did so, handing the glass over to him, watching as he poured drop after drop on each cube. Spare costume, slightly tamer clothes, lots of tools, and one medium-sized glass sphere that contained one alien fish that seemed to be dead. Megamind reacted immediately, throwing himself to his knees in front of the sphere, a cry of, "Minion!" leaving his lips.

He touched the glass gently, his expression nearly frantic as the fish neither moved nor seemed to be breathing. The Parr family watched on in horror, realizing who that fish was. He reached down carefully, picking it up in both hands, raising it to eyelevel so he could stare at the alien fish inside. The green eyes looked like they were about to overflow.

Suddenly the little fish snapped out of it, shaking himself and looking around, finally focusing on the blue-alien in front of him, crying: "Sir!" out happily.

"Minion! Don't do that to me, you know what the de-hydrator does to you, you could have died! Are you alright, do you feel dizzy?"

"I feel fine, sir, I had to come. You're my master and it's my job to protect you."

"Yes, well, you shouldn't risk your own well-being for mine. I would have been fine!"

"It's my job, sir," the fish replied with something that resembled a shrug. He then blinked, looked down at what Megamind was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh? These, these are spare clothes that the Incredibles let me borrow for the night. Which reminds me, Minion, say hello to the Parr family, Helen, Bob, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack."

The fish swam around, a pleasant smile stretching the corners of his mouth, in stark contrast to his piranha like teeth. "Hello Parr family, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you for letting my master stay with you." He gave something like a bow, and the family couldn't help but grin.  
"Well aren't you the cutest little thing." Helen smiled at the fish in return, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear as she did. "So how are you, can I get you anything to eat?"

"Oh, that's not necessary, ma'am, I am quite fine, thank you."

"You're also very polite."

Minion looked rather bashful about the compliment, Megamind grinning proudly at the flood of compliments and conversation took place, before Minion seemed to remember. "Oh, sir! I forgot, I brought you some spare tools and some changes of clothes, I'm sorry."

"No problem, Minion, I saw them, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir!"

"If you don't mind me, I believe I shall go get changed, you may converse if you like. Thank you for the sandwich, Helen, it was…de-lis-us?"

"That would be delicious, sir."

"Delicious, yes, thank you." With that he set the sphere containing his alien fish friend on the cupboard near the family and gathered his clothes, leaving to go get changed.

"Huh…he's really rather polite himself…"

"Oh, he wasn't always that way, ma'am. It wasn't his fault, but, well…when you only have one person caring for you, you begin to develop other methods. Thinking of only yourself and your interests would be one of them. But he's getting better." Minion smiled happily, the very look proud and contented. "So how is Metroville, are things shaping up after that attack?"

"It's getting there; I heard that your master's brain bots are now helping as well."

"Yep, only a few though, Metro City can't spare that many, they are their only security system when Megamind's gone. I should be there, really, but I was worried. Do you know if he was hurt at all?"

"He slept until noon…"

"That's fine. There have been no other signs, though?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Nah, he's been cool, his outfit's been rather beat up…"

"Oh, another Black Mamba bites the dust then, I suppose…" Minion sighed. "He so loves that outfit, but it is hard to repair."

"I'm not surprised…wait, you sew for him?"

"Well, yes, it's my job to take care of him. He is marvelous with technical inventions, but he has no clue about sewing." He smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he could make a needle that could melt every object it touches minus a few select components, but when it actually comes to creating something with it he's hopeless."

"So he can still meet Edna…"

"Edna? Who is Edna?"

"Edna Mode, she designs for supers. I'd actually like to see what she says about his fashion tastes…" Bob had a slight smirk on his face.

Megamind entered the room again, having chosen slightly normal clothes compared to his usual leather. Black platform sneakers, black button up shirt, over black shirt with blue lightning bolt, black skinny pants, and black studded belt.

"You really do like black…"

"I happen to love it. Brings out my eyes." He batted his eyelashes jokingly, causing Jack-Jack and Dash to bust out laughing. "Oh, you're just jealous. So, you mentioned getting the Black Mamba fixed, when can we do that?"

"Oh, I'd actually say now would be as good a time as any…"

"Alright then, do I need to be disguised, or is this fine?"

"We have a car in the garage, you can climb in there, you shouldn't have any problem."

"Okay, may Minion come?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, especially considering he's the one who designs your outfits. I'd imagine Edna would have an awful lot to say to you."

They piled into the car, Jack-Jack picked up by his dad, swung up to sit on his broad shoulders in a fit of giggles. Syx cocked his head to the side as he observed it, finally beginning to follow the family, sliding into the car when he was allowed, Minion's sphere placed on his lap.

"So, who exactly is Edna?"

"She's many things, an eccentric, a fashion designer…"

"Wait, we're not talking about Edna Mode, are we?" The little fish suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah, you know her?"

"Know 'of' would probably be the proper term. You're taking us to meet her?"

"Yep, she's going to repair your suit."

Minion looked almost insulted for a moment before Syx whispered, "you don't have your body here, Minion. You can't exactly repair it…"

"Yeah…I suppose that's true…"

"Thank you though…your consistent attempt to keep all of my designs working to standard is wonderful."

"It's alright, sir."

They eventually came to a huge mansion behind a gate; Bob leaned out the window carefully and pushed the button, calling out to the one who answered. He was let inside, and Minion and Megamind had a moment to look around at their surroundings, their eyes wide as they took it all in. "Wow, she has a lot of stuff…"

"You should see what it's like inside. Now that's something to see." Bob replied, laughter evident in his voice.

"She…does know that I am a superhero now, yes?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't really react much even if you weren't."

"Oh….why?"

"She's…like that."

Fish and alien looked at each other, slight hesitation reflecting in their glances, before they continued on. They piled out of the vehicle, stretching slightly and walked up to the door, buzzing entry. They were let into the entryway, the absolute massiveness and amount of things to look at, be it classical art or modern was astounding. Minion and Megamind looked around them, mouths open as they stepped into the room, eyes trying to look at everything at once and failing.

Suddenly the sound of clipping heels came closer to them, their patterns fast and steady, and suddenly a short oriental woman walked up to them. She had her black hair cut into a trendy bob, one of the latest fashions clothing her, and fashionable glasses perched on her nose. She called out in a low nasal voice, "Darlings! What a wonderful surprise and you brought the little ones, too." Then she froze, her eyes focused on the blue alien with surprise, flicking from him to the fish, and then a wide smile split her face.

"Um…hello?"

"You brought a new super, as well… It's 'Megamind' is it not?" She asked, an eyebrow rising, her mouth pulling into a slight smile. "I saw you on the news, you have a very…interesting style."

"Oh…thank you?"

"Yes, you have a great flair for the dramatic and the daring; you care less for streamlining and more for a look that causes fear and an immediate reaction. It's a very interesting look, very…dramatic."  
"Yes, well, I'm blue…I kind of standout no matter what, so hey, might as well give them something to look at, right?" He shrugged, giving a slightly wary laugh, his eyes slightly wider than normal as he stared into the brown eyes of someone much shorter than him.

"Indeed… You have to pardon my curiosity, but you are aware of the dangers of capes, yes?"

"…I'm sorry?"

"Capes, darling, capes. They are large, inconvenient, and cause more trouble than anything else, and yet you consistently had an oversized, cumbersome object behind you. Are you sure you are not planning on causing your own death?"

"What?"

Your death, I can list the number of people who have been killed by such objects, and it is not pretty, darling, I assure you. You have a large brain, I am sure you have realized the potential hazard they pose. Why do you consistently attempt to cause pain to yourself?"

"…" He blinked, looked to Minion, looked to the family surrounding him, and looked back at her. "Um, I… Huh?"

"You are a lot more talkative for the cameras; do you not have much exposure to such things as communication with people? I would understand if that was the case, you rely oftentimes on a mixture of intimidation and witty banter. But, darling, I am sure there is a reason for your visit and why you are here instead of with your Roxanne. What do you need from me?"

"I…I was wondering…if you could repair the Black Mamba? It's…kind of worse for wear, and…"

"You have it with you?" Her eyes lit up, her glasses flashing as she leaned towards him.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say so? The features were striking, I must ask, who is your tailor?"

"Um, that would be me!" Minion called, her eyes alighting on his made him flinch.

"You? But you do not have any hands…"

"Yes, well, I left my robot suit at home, I was in a hurry you see, and that's another reason we need your help. Can you please repair it?"

"I do not understand why you wish for me to repair a hazard…"


	4. Wonderful

_I'm sorry that it's both late, and short, but I've had exams and all sorts of nasty things that I've had to work on. I hope you enjoy anyway! Thank you all for your kind reviews, and to the anonymous Elisabeth as well._  
...

"I don't quite understand you, why is it a hazard?"

"Have you any awareness of the supers who came before you? The ones who were strangled and maimed by their own capes?" She raised an eyebrow at him, everything about her screaming of challenge.

"…Oh! Oh! I see, I see, you think that it merely hangs there! I was really quite confused for a moment there, here, I'll show you!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a blue cube and narrowing his eyes slightly before throwing it in the air, his gun coming out and re-hydrating it as it fell to the ground. The cape nearly exploded out, drifting down, Edna's eyes lighting up at the sight of it. Megamind placed Minion on the floor before holding the cape for her to see, reaching under and near the right side of the collar, and pressed something. "Try and grab it."

Edna raised an eyebrow, before walking forward and reaching out, only to have the cape twist away from her hand. Her eyes widened slightly and she reattempted, faster this time, only to miss once again.

"Intriguing solution… I take it the cape is able to sense movement?"

"Yes, there are mechanical devices laired into the underside, here," he flipped part of the cape over, after pushing the button again, letting her see the spiderweb like metal and wiring that coated the underside of it. "The cape is able to sense movement, any attempts to step on it for instance, and move itself out of the way. I was aware of the dangers of the thing so I sought to counter them, like you said, I have a large brain. Choking to death on my own cape? Not a nice way to go." He laughed lightly, coughing at her unimpressed look.

"Darling, this is simply…" She paused then, her look one of slight contempt that suddenly changed to absolute delight as she continued on, "marvelous! Absolutely marvelous, are you quite certain that you wish for me to be repairing it? Such a masterpiece should be kept secret from the rest of the world, you would not wish for your ideas to be stolen. I have always found your designs to be a mixture of stylish and simply garish, the consistent theme of high collars boggles the mind. Yet, I cannot deny the effect that it has… Follow me, all of you, we shall have tea, and I shall see about fixing your wonderful cape."

"Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it, darling, anything this large of an order must be savored, must be grasped with both hands and pulled in close in order to better understand it's majesty!" She illustrated each point with her hands wildly.

Megamind lifted Minion from the ground again, holding him tightly as the woman walked forward, de-hydrating the cape for her so she could carry it easily. "Just drip some water on it when you want it to return to normal!" Megamind called after her retreating form.

They were left in a wide open room, almost minimalist in its design and flair, yet the details that went into everything were immediately amazing and eye-catching. Megamind waited until she was out of sight and out of earshot before falling back onto one of the red and black chairs with a sound like a moan.

"That was awful! Not even the Warden's interrogations were like that, I mean…yikes!"

"That's E for ya. She's an eccentric woman, but she comes up with brilliance."

"Now that I can understand, I mean…look at all this." He stood up, waving around the area, examining the large fountain with the Greek styled statue standing there, his eyes running along it, the intricate detail of the mosaic-like wall studied. "This is all high-quality craftsmanship; absolutely nothing is out of place. If one thing can be said, she certainly has style…"

"You interested in this sort of thing?"

"Oh, it's wonderful stuff to steal." Megamind realized his slip a moment later and winced. "I mean, when I actually did steal, I enjoyed these things, the security surrounding it was amazing and the rush… It was fun."

He recognized that they were all staring at him, slight smirks on their faces and their arms crossed. He cleared his throat. "Well, it _was_ fun, besides, I have a rather high appreciation for the arts, I can't help it."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"No?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Oh good." He sank back into his seat, sighing lightly. He cleared his throat slightly, looking at the family sitting in front of him and looking back down, Minion rolling forward across the floor to him. Megamind smiled, reaching down and picking the sphere of water containing his fishy friend up to place him on his lap. He leaned back against the chair, relaxing more than seemed particularly necessary, but they knew the kind of reaction Edna could invoke in a person.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"It depends. She might even improve it a bit for you."

"In what way…"

"Not the design, but I'm thinking, maybe the fabric…she's got this wonderful talent for fabric."

"Really, well…I suppose that's okay…"

"You'll see, it'll be good."

"I…I hope so."

"So, Minion, what else do you do? I know you sew…" Helen prompted, looking at the fish in curiosity.

"Oh, I also cook, I organize…the brain bots take care of most of the chores, dusting and the like…um…I mainly just help the boss." He flared his fins in what looked like a shrug. Their conversation swirling and ebbing across what they could do, where Megamind would fix his robot, when he would return to Metro City, all important questions. They sipped at the tea that Edna had left them with, not quite sure what to think.

"So…what exactly does she do with these costumes?" His green eyes widened then and he looked at them in something bordering panic. "She's not going to get rid of the spikes or anything, is she?"

"No! No, no, no…" Helen was quick to assure him, smiling slightly. "I think she likes the design enough to stick to it. She might add a few tweaks here and there, but she will stay with your pattern if nothing else."

"Oh, okay, good." Megamind relaxed into his chair, the tea in the delicate china cup examined critically.

"You've never had tea either?"

"What? Oh, no, yes I have had it, but I merely don't like it…"

"I'll take it!"

"No, Dash, the caffeine isn't good for you." Helen took a sip of her own tea, looking at her son from over the rim.

"You never let me drink anything cool…"

Syx raised an eyebrow, looking over to the small boy and gave him a slight grin. "You wouldn't like it, trust me."

Dash sighed, shrugging as he poked at one of the many random decorations on the glass table.

"What do you think she'll do with it?" Minion asked, his slight protectiveness of the design flaring.

"Well, I suppose we shall find out."

"I guess…"

Silence enveloped them, fingers tapping on various surfaces as they waited. Minion listened to the quiet in something bordering sleepiness, slowly beginning to drowse. What seemed like hours later Edna burst into the room, her loud cry of "It is complete!" echoing into the emptiness and causing them to jump, tea spilling on laps, Megamind's full cup splashing onto his chest and face. The cries of pain made the small yet peppery fashion designer cross her arms and give the rest of them a nonplussed glance.

"Honestly darlings, you would think that our supers are ill prepared." Edna raised an eyebrow, amusement pouring off of her in waves, the rest of them sighing.

"Well…well…"

Edna waved the protests off, "Come on, darlings, we have too much to do to sit here talking. Come, come, let us go into the midst of design perfection." With that she was off, the rest of them following, burns and cooling clothing held away from skin.

"I told you tea was nasty," Megamind hissed to the boy walking next to him.

Dash looked up at him quietly a smirk on his face as he watched the alien peel at his shirt and grimace.

"So, has there been any particular change to the design at all?"

"You shall see, darling, you shall see."

Megamind really didn't like the gleam in her eye. Minion rolled faster, until he was picked up by Violet, a quietly whispered: "You don't mind, do you?" treated to a very simple shake of the 'head' and a smile. She returned it and kept up with her family. She had only been to Edna's once and she was still reeling, Violet had a feeling that the blue alien was probably in a worse state than she had ever been. The thought greatly amused her.

Megamind jumped at the sudden appearance of what counted for security as Edna went through her usual clearance request. The guns and other things were something he found himself admiring, unable to resist leaning a little closer in order to examine it properly, only to have it retract itself back into the ceiling as Edna continued, "And guests."

The pout on his face received something of a smile. They entered Edna's workshop quietly, looking around at the wide open area as various machines and tools went into standby position, their destination a wide glass window at the far end and the two chairs that were positioned in front of the glass.

"Take a seat, darling." Megamind sat hesitantly, Minion given to him by an amused looking Violet. The chairs rotated to face the glass and Edna began a quiet narration. "Your costume was made of a material that cannot be repaired. You did not give me any limit to what I could do, but I decided to go with the usual design." The cape and costume came out of the side doors, Megamind's eyes widening at the sight of it, only to narrow again, slightly confused at the complete…sameness for lack of a better word. There was no change. No difference that he could see, but then Edna continued talking. "But I could change everything else. Your capes ability to detect movement and react in turn gave me an idea, the problem was to create a fabric with the ability."

"But…"

"Hush." She smiled then, her glasses glinting dangerously, Megamind caught in her gaze and finally gulping nervously. "I finally managed to create it. I give you the Black Mamba Mark III."

Megamind jolted at the sudden explosion of fire and death that attacked the costume behind the protective glass, his eyes widening as the cape swirled up into a protective barrier, the flames doing nothing to the fabric. "The cape is fireproof and can withstand the force of a bomb." The inferno died down, the cape returning to a rest position, not even singed. A moment later rocks and weapons were thrown towards it, the cape acting like a pair of arms, catching them before they got close and breaking them before tossing them away. "It acts as a second shield, catching what you cannot." Various guns rained their fire into it, bullets ricocheting and lasers absorbed before being channeled out again. "It is also bullet and laserproof. And the vast majority of its functions was provided by your own microbe and wire inspired rigging." The costume finished the path through the glass chamber and Edna spun her chair to face him.

"So darling, what do you think?"


	5. Insanity

_Okay, ladies and gentlemen, where to begin, firstly, I'm very very sorry that it's taken this long. I've had school, writers block, and other issues that have killed me and stomped on me laughing hysterically the entire time. In appeasement for this horribly long wait, I have given you my longest chapter yet on this story, as well as something I didn't want to do, but eventually decided on anyway: a fight scene. I'm going to give this a good attempt, I'm not all that sure how it would actually work, but I'm taking liberties and having a bit of fun. Apologies for the cheesy banter when it comes, but it's sort of a requirement, also, I'm really really sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's late, I'm not supposed to be up, and I absolutely MUST GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING! I will do my utmost best to make sure that next time the wait isn't that long. I think I've given myself enough space to get something out reasonably shortly. Thank you guys bunches for all the reviews and support. I love you all. Enjoy!_  
...

Edna smiled a shark-like grin, her glasses flashing as she stared at the glazed, open-mouthed look of both Megamind and Minion. "I shall take that as a compliment."

"But…but…how…what?" Megamind gasped out, staring at the place where his costume had been enclosed behind two metal barriers in the next room, complete confusion etched onto his face. Edna laughed, patted his cheek lightly and hopped up from her seat. The blue alien watched her walk away quietly, his expression pulled into one of stupefied shock, and he slowly stood up, his nerveless fingers clutching the sphere that contained his fishy friend as more of a force of habit than anything. Violet snickered as she took it from him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think you'd want to drop this. So, what do you think, did you like what she did to it?"

"It was…it was marvelous!" He finally managed to shout out, running after the fashion designer hurriedly to properly thank her. Minion watched him go, finally shaking out of his stupor and looking up at Violet.

"How is that even possible, what kind of fabric does she have? I mean…that's amazing!"

"We're not sure what kind of fabric it is, or even how it works, all we know is that it does." Bob laughed lightly, shrugging slightly. "What can we say, she's been working with fabric for most of her life, I'd definitely hope that she managed to learn something during all that time."

"Yes…I suppose that's true."

Megamind had caught up to Edna and was gushing to her happily, the woman looking up at him with a look that was equal parts smug and irritated. "Darling, all you are doing is jabbering; it is no trouble, the creation of such a thing is its own reward."

"That…that reminds me, what do you want for it?" Megamind asked, losing his air of joy and falling into seriousness.

Edna blinked, looked up at him in a nonplussed manner and raised a single eyebrow. "Darling, if I expected you to pay for it, you would not be able to afford it."

"Oh, but, I really must do something in return, I can't just…"

"That is completely unnecessary, I thank you, I do, but darling-"

"No, there has to be…" Megamind hesitated, blinked once, twice, and then a slow steady smile spread over his face, an evil, twisted, and malicious smile. "I can improve your security system."

Edna rolled her eyes. "Darling, the odds of someone getting into this room are infinitesimal."

"That's not true! It would be a challenge, but it most certainly could be done. In fact, if you want I can go prove that right now!" He was nearly dancing in his eagerness, and Edna looked at him steadily before nodding once. Megamind broke into a giddy smile and ran out of the room.

Edna walked over to one of her monitors, giving him time to get out of the hallway, and then set the alarm, leaning against the edge of the console as she did so. Her glasses gleamed sharply, there was the sound of gunfire, and then, before she could make a move, the doors slid open revealing a completely whole Megamind. He grinned, raised an eyebrow at her appraisingly and uttered a single word: "Checkmate."

Edna stared, her mouth slowly dropping open, moving towards the blue alien standing there in a manner that assured her of two things. One, that had really happened, and two, he meant business. "Well…" She said slowly, a smile curling her lips. "I suppose you would be the better choice. A hero with your background would be able to do marvelous things, I would imagine…"

Megamind grinned and the grin positively sang of evil intentions. "May I have my costume back?"

"Of course." She pushed a few buttons, a mechanical arm lowering it down in front of him to rest there. "I take it you intend to test the rest of my security system?"

"Most definitely. Minion!" The fish was placed onto the ground by Violet, and they watched as he rolled over to his master. Megamind picked him up, flashing a quick grin, and then ran out of the room, slamming the door dramatically behind him.

"Well…this will be interesting."

"Incredibles, suit up." Bob grinned at his family, their baffled glances turning into expressions that screamed of nothing more or less than deepest amusement. "We are aiming to stop, not hurt. Let's see how much of a criminal genius he is when dealing with five of us."  
…

Megamind was suiting up on the outskirts of Edna's property, Minion waiting on the ground in front of him. The blue alien clasped the last buckle and straightened up, examining the fence and the surrounding property. "So, what's the plan, boss?" Minion asked.

"On the way in I was getting a general idea of her security systems, there were some guards, but the majority of it is automated. This is good for us, but…I have a feeling that the Incredibles are not going to act on the sidelines."

"We're going to have to deal with them, too?"

"Oh, most definitely, but I have a plan…" White teeth were bared in a savage grin as fingers tightened into fists after pushing a few buttons along his gloves.

"They won't know what hit them."  
…

Violet waited by the main entrance, completely invisible and completely prepared. She doubted that Megamind would use the main entrance, but she was given her orders and she was planning on capitalizing on them. Force fields blocked all of the doors and windows, a technique she had perfected after realizing the amount of time that would have been saved should they have led the villains to where they needed them. To her surprise, the front door opened, and who should be there, but a small and smiling Minion. He rolled forward into the room, Megamind's voice calling out: "Truce, just for the moment, he does not wish to fight, and as he doesn't have the means…"

"Alright!" Violet flicked her wrist slightly, activating a watch that also served as a communications device among the Incredibles. "Minion gets free passage, he is not a part of the game, I repeat, Minion gets free passage." An answer was given and she dropped the force fields on the doors, not noticing Minion's attempt to get a decent look at everything that was near him.

Nothing escaped the small fishes notice, especially not the force field that closed behind him before the door was closed by Elastigirl's hand that quickly joined the rest of her spread across the ceiling in a spider-like manner. She put a gloved finger to her lips and he gave her a smirk, rolling over to another door, waiting for the woman to open it for him and let him enter. The next room seemed to be empty, but a moment later a blur of motion opened the door to his right and then the door right in front of him, zooming back into the other room before he had a chance to blink.

The small fish continued rolling, carefully going down the stairs one at a time into the waiting room he had been in before. Once there he looked around and began rolling towards the other set of stairs, looking up at the staircase with a look of slight irritation. A moment later though, Mr. Incredible appeared behind him from where he had been hiding and carried him up the stairs, laughing and talking to Minion quietly, the fish smiling and polite as usual. The automated security systems were everywhere, and Minion took one final glance around before rolling into the room to wait with Edna, who had her legs crossed and her cigarette holder poised between two fingers, her eyes fixed on the security monitors in front of her.

They didn't have long to wait.

Edna jolted slightly when the front door burst open. There was no finesse, no huge entrance, just Megamind standing there with his ray gun clasped easily at his side in loose, yet ready, fingers. A moment later, the entrance made sense as every light went off as one, the only light the daylight filtering in from outside and surrounding the alien standing there, casting his shadow magnificently across the room.

Edna leaned forward, her eyes focused, jerking away from the screens in surprise as a bout of evil laughter exploded from the speakers. Violet was use used to that sort of thing, and stood prepared, her eyes narrowed and her expression fixed in her spot of immobility, invisible and shielded. Edna however, was not as used to it. She was a fashion designer who offered her creations to the 'gods', but she had never come in such close contact to such a thing, and the eerie green hue of the night-vision cameras did not help.

Violet was ready. She would never be the more physical of the heroes, but there was one thing she did and she did well. Sneak up on unsuspecting villains, likely during their evil laugh or monologue period, and take them out. Megamind continued laughing, rising in volume and intensity, until he suddenly broke from it, gave a maliciously amused, "Not so fast," and aimed the ray gun directly at a startled teenager and blasted her with it. Or…would have blasted her with it, Violet had worked on her reflexes long and hard and hurriedly threw up her shield with seconds to spare.

"Well, I am a bit faster than that…" In that single flash of light, Megamind's face was illuminated, a sinister, yet somehow teasing grin stretched his face, and a pair of infrared goggles stared directly at Violet.

"Oh, I hope so…"

The teenager hurriedly threw up force field after force field, attempting to back Megamind into a corner, banter tossed back and forth as steadily and surely as breathing, but a sudden explosion of bright light and noise behind her caused her to flinch, dropping her guard for a split second. That split second was once again all that was needed. Another flash of light and Violet was shrunk into a small blue cube. Megamind hurriedly went down on all fours in order to pick it up, the transference from human to cube causing a bit of issue with the infrared goggles. Once he managed to clip it under his belt he moved to the other door, another object held up and pointed towards the ceiling. A moment later, one of Edna's screens went black.

"Well…your friend is good at his job…"

"He was a villain…the heroes he's currently fighting have a limited view of what he was like as a villain, of how he fought and how he acted. But Megamind has knowledge of them as heroes. He knows what makes them tick and how to back down. But, he's definitely not perfect."

A fist to the blue aliens jaw added weight to that statement as Elastigirl attempted to wrestle the ray gun from his fingers. Megamind gripped it doggedly, yanking back and whirling slightly, the woman's form stretching with it instead of the momentum pulling her down.

"Well, you really are quite flexible aren't you?"

"I believe that's the point… I am Elastigirl, that sort of thing comes with the name, and the job." The blue alien and the woman squared off, Megamind grinning, Elastigirl smirking.

"Well then, let's see how fast you move." Before Elastigirl had a moment Megamind ran towards the exit. Elastigirl stretched out, blocking the door with her arm, a fist coming out to punch him, only to be dodged and have a black gloved hand clap a square object against her arm. It clicked open, Megamind diving out of the way as a slew of black bands began wrapping around her. Elastigirl dropped from the ceiling, shock on her face, before everything was covered, minus her nose, and she fell to the ground.

"Hmm…you know, you look good in black." The taunting laughter wasn't as irritating as it usually was, if only because she could hear the actual laughter in it and realize two things. One, he really was just teasing her, and two; he was having way too much fun. He lifted her up carefully and deposited her against the wall gently. "There you go, don't get up!" That said he turned, and hurriedly dove into cover when some of the automated security came into play. A few rapid-fire lasers dropped from the walls, each of them aiming directly towards the blue alien.

Yet if there was one thing that Megamind could handle, it was automated systems. Flicking a device from the back of his belt, one of many, including flash-bangs, he typed away at the screen hurriedly, and each of them powered down.

Back in the control room Edna clenched a fist, flicking ash from her cigarette into the tray laid out for that specific purpose a small frown tugging at her lips.

"He hacked your wireless system before he even entered the building," Minion said softly.

Edna gave a noncommittal, "Hmm…" as they watched him enter the next room.

Dash was waiting. Before Megamind even had a moment to blink, he found himself tripped, knocked flat on his back, swung towards a wall, and hit twice in the face. But it was the moment when Dash backed off in worry, not really willing to hurt someone who had become something of a friend, when Megamind retaliated. One moment Dash was on his feet, fists in front of his fists in a ready position, next he was dodging blast after blast from a ray gun. What he failed to notice was the fact that Megamind had thrown something else out towards the center of the room.

"Rule number one, do not hesitate." The blue alien bit out, shooting just ahead or behind where Dash would be, leading him, his brain calculating the trajectory and angles as he punctuated word after word with another shot. "You have learned many others, but you must never forget that" one more shot, and Dash was encased in a box of light, "one." Dash yelled out furiously, pounding on the box with his fists.

Megamind sighed, straightened up and primped his costume lightly before walking forward and grinning at him, leaning down to his level sideways, fingers pressing together gently. "Are we understood?"

"Yeah, yeah…understood… I would have gotten you, too!" He punched the box one more time in irritation.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda…" Megamind tossed out, making a small skip step to the side.

"Yeah, whatever, dad'll get you. And if he doesn't…Jack-Jack will…"

Megamind hesitated, blinking, as did Minion.

"Jack-Jack?"

"Oh, yeah, you're going to fight him, too."

"…Huh…"

Megamind took a moment to recheck his weapons and traps before walking to the door, and opening it, only to slam it shut as a chair went sailing through the air towards him. Chair met door in a violent explosion of wood, sending the blue alien sailing back. Quick reflexes managed to save him from meeting the floor with his head as he rolled with it and landed on his feet as he skidded backwards.

Mr. Incredible stood on the other side of the door with a cocky expression on his face and a feeling of complete confidence in his stance. "Knock, knock…"

"Oh, how positively," the ray gun fired, "droll!" only to hit another of Edna's chairs which shrunk immediately.

"Yeah, I thought that was a good one…granted that was the first time I heard it." Mr. Incredible charged him; Dash's cheering in the background a loud and brash accompaniment. Megamind ducked out of the way quickly, moving desperately to put space between them.

"Oh, and when was that, the sixties?" Megamind shot back, throwing a device that Mr. Incredible deflected with ease.

"It might have been." He tossed one of the remaining table legs, Megamind ducking under it and avoiding the uppercut that was a bit too close for his comfort.

"That would explain why it was such a dated comment." Another device, another dodge

"Ha, you call me dated? Just look at you, you're something out of an Alice Cooper freak show."

"Oooh, I shall take that as a compliment, thank you!"

Mr. Incredible scoffed, ducking a ray gun blast. "I have to wonder though, is all you do fire weapons? I mean, look at you, you're like a toothpick."

Megamind froze, blinked, and frowned.

"A toothpick?"

Mr. Incredible felt a fist connect to his face that should not have hurt as much as it did. This was followed by a boot to the stomach, and he blocked another fist to his face.

"I am an alien species, Mr. Incredible, that is used to a much higher gravity than the one that I am currently on. As such, developing my physique has been a chore that I have had no interest in pursuing. But even then…" a further trading of blows and Mr. Incredible found himself forced to the ground. "I can match you…"

"Not quite."

The blue alien was forced backward with a powerful heave, Mr. Incredible launching himself forward, only to be zapped with the ray gun and turned into a small blue cube. Dash leaned against the side of his cage with a look of shock on his face. "But to answer your question, I do prefer my toys, yes."

Megamind straightened his collar and exited the room. But as soon as he entered the waiting room, he knew that this was going to be extremely difficult…


	6. People!

_So, Ladies and Gentlemen, here we are, final chapter in a story that should not have taken me as long as it did, and I am very sorry for the wait. I was attacked by my senior year of high school as some of you know, and it was exceedingly difficult to find time to write. Easter break proved to give me just enough time. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope it was worth it._  
...

Megamind grasped his ray gun tightly, raising it to a guard position next to his ear, the infrared goggles placed on his eyes glinting, regardless of the small crack in one of them. He took a slow step into the room, head slowly moving to get a decent idea of what was around. His eyes narrowed, mouth twisting down at the corners, the ray gun was lowered slightly.

There was no one there.

Next moment with a flash of light and the infrared goggles flaring in the sudden brightness, a small human-shaped ball of flame threw itself at him. He ducked out of the way, his cape reacting immediately to protect him with a movement that almost tipped him. He dove out of the way, rolling slightly, the cape once again helping to make his own movement smoother. He finished his roll to find himself standing nose-to-nose with a grinning red head, the boy floating upside-down in front of him. With a yell and a reel of limbs he almost fell backwards, the only thing saving him that blasted cape. He was almost beginning to think that it was getting in the way.

Dash's laughter rang out at the ridiculousness of the scene in front of him from where he leaned against the box he was contained in. Megamind tossed him a glare. Next moment he found himself launched sideways as the cape flung him to the side. The reason for that bounced off of the forcefield keeping Dash encased and into the ceiling. Laser vision. Megamind examined the smoking marks quietly, and looked down at Dash with narrowed eyes.

This had just got personal. _He_ was the only one who was supposed to use lasers.

"Well, Jack-Jack…was wondering when you'd finally show up." Megamind's voice was taunting, slowly moving himself in a circle around the boy who floated there silently, eyes narrowed as he tracked the blue aliens progress. The look that was supposed to be menacing looked more like a pout on the round young face. Megamind didn't let him know, continuing to circle, menace radiating off of him, mostly for show. He was going to treat him like a proper hero.

"Yeah, well…wouldn't want to keep you waiting." He shrugged, looping through the air lazily, a smile on his face.

"No, it could get messy for your family."

The smile vanished. "But…but it's just a game… You aren't really going to hurt them, are you?" The confusion in his voice and on his face was pointed, hovering upright as he stared at the blue alien before him.

Megamind hesitated and then slowly, pointedly, let a wide, deadly smile spread across his face. "Well…not much." The wink belied everything, completely friendly and teasing, but then he did something else. Laughter, tense, evil, completely insane laughter poured forth like smoke, and Jack-Jack attacked.

Laser after laser was fired, absorbed, and deflected, Megamind running backwards, fingers trailing over gadgets contained in his belt, a button pressed along his gloves. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hardly!" Jack-Jack snapped, pausing and crossing his arms huffily.

"Yeah, well try this on for size; I'm tired of waiting for a change!" The security system went off at the press of another button, and it immediately attacked the flying boy. Jack-Jack hurriedly phased through the attacks, Edna jolting upright from her chair as the violence of what she was seeing shook her. It was a little boy, super powered or no, it was a little boy.

Jack-Jack, however, was having the time of his life. He was being treated like an equal, and he was going to show off to the best of his ability. Phasing powers turned to fire, shooting small fireballs at the guns, blowing them up. The short bursts turned to continuous streams as he attempted to engulf the villain-turned-hero.

"Then how about we turn up the heat?" The fire turned to an inferno, the boy careful not to set anything else alight.

"Actually I think you need a drink!" The cape protected him instantly and when it retracted, a blast of water came out and slammed into the young man with a hiss. The fire was out, and Jack-Jack reacted, vanishing through the floor.

Dash's cheers as he pressed himself against the barrier were aimless, not really caring who he cheered for. Megamind hesitated, blinking slowly, as he slowly turned, attempting to spot where the boy could be coming from.

"Now come on, is this really the time for 'hide and seek'? I really had thought better of your talents…" A moment later there was the faint sound of something above him. He slowly looked up, and hurriedly dove out of the way as a metal-shaped child fell down onto where he had been standing, the metal converted back to flesh as he phased through the floor again. Megamind ran instantly.

Again and again, the two clashed and broke apart, Jack-Jack's laughter echoing and giving Megamind fair warning of where the kid would be coming from.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" Megamind shouted defiantly as he managed to smash the currently metal helmet with a chair. Granted, the chair broke, but it was a challenge if Jack-Jack had ever heard one.

"Well…you can always try this on for size." Next moment, with the only warning being a steady increase of vibration, Jack-Jack began morphing. Megamind backed away hesitantly as skin turned red, fingers lengthened to claws, teeth sharpened, and muscles increased.

Megamind froze for a moment, staring at the child before him with wide eyes. "You know what…I'm _really_ not all that sure I want to…"

The chuckle that responded was almost demonic and Megamind let out a little 'eep' of fear, and _ran_. The clawed feet chased him, clicking across the tile, and finally, the child leapt. The cape instantly reacted, wrapping itself around the 'human' projectile, and unfortunately bringing it closer to the aliens face than he had wanted. Teeth bared themselves in a wide smile, only to blink as Megamind smiled in return, using the shadows to make himself appear all the more intimidating.

Dash really had to admit to being impressed. His brother could scare him with that grin at times, and he was his _brother_. Megamind really wasn't that bad…

Spoke too soon, the demonic looking creature tore itself through its bonds and landed right on Megamind's head, the villain letting out a girlish scream as he flailed, finally managing to bat it off. Jack-Jack didn't fly far, rolling over in mid air, and immediately landing in a crouch. Megamind looked around hurriedly for something as Jack-Jack leapt towards him, suddenly lifting a giant flowerpot from the ground, dumping what was inside it (decorative rocks) and using it to catch the exceedingly surprised child.

Jack-Jack wiggled around, his feet sticking into the air as he desperately tried to get out of the pot as Megamind hurriedly used the black bindings he had used for Helen to attach child to pot in a rather underhand move. Or, it would have been, had Jack-Jack not changed back to normal and phased through it.

"Oh, come on! That's cheating!" Megamind shouted out, stomping his foot and pouting.

"Psh, yeah right, says the guy that uses Miss E's security system." Jack-Jack answered, rolling his eyes.

Megamind rolled his own eyes. "I'm playing the _villain_; it's my _job_ to cheat, _duh_."

"Yeah…well…you smell!" Jack-Jack sent a quick blast of laser vision at the blue alien, which was ducked, more scorch marks being scarred into the floor. Megamind gave an offended huff.

"I do not! I happen to have very good hygiene." Jack-Jack giggled slightly as Megamind crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout. It was at precisely that moment that Megamind uncrossed his arms, revealed his ray gun, and fired. Jack-Jack gave a gasp, tried to phase out, only to realize he hadn't been the one shot at. He stopped attempting, raised an eyebrow at him, only to have a cube drop onto his head from the ceiling. He looked up and that was the moment when he was finally zapped.

Dash sighed and gave a brief roll of his eyes.

"Your brother is amazingly good, just so you know," Megamind said with a clearing of his throat. "He's just very easily distracted…"

"Yeaaah, I know…"

That said, Megamind went over to where Edna was waiting and easily and quickly entered her main room, smiling widely, only to have the smile slowly drop at the look of condescension she was gracing him with.

"I do hope you're aware that you will have to be fixing all of that…"

Megamind blinked, slowly turned around, and looked out at the interior of the building, blinking slowly as he removed the goggles, pressing another button to turn the lights back on. "Oh…" It was a mess, chairs were strewn everywhere, some of them in pieces, the ceiling and floors were scorched, various artifacts were scattered, and Dash was looking at him with equally wide eyes. He shrugged his shoulders finally and Megamind groaned.

"Well, that…was…sort of the plan…" He sighed out, and then shrugged in his own way. "Anyway, I shall get to work immediately."

"Hmm…"

"And your security system will be upgraded tenfold. Promise."  
…

Megamind was as good as his word, restoring everyone back to normal by dumping the cubes into the water. They weren't happy to be wet, but they couldn't help but be congratulatory.

Megamind really wasn't buying it. He worked hard, the brain-bots he called in helping him easily and happily while Edna watched on, sipping tea contentedly. The rest watched him with slight smirks on their faces. Revenge was truly sweet.

"So, none of you are going to help me?"

"It was your fault; you were the one to suggest upgrading E's security." Bob shrugged carelessly, smiling slightly.

"Well, you were the ones that decided to challenge me," Megamind shot back, heaving an overturned chair upright.

"And you were the one that didn't let us win."

"Aw, come on, that's hardly fair!"

"But the heroes _always_ win." Violet grinned at him widely.

"So we just made sure we did in the end!" Dash shouted out, and bumped his fist into his sisters.

Megamind groaned and got back to work.

Finally, after several hours of back-breaking labor the entirety of E's home was back to normal, and Megamind collapsed to the floor with a long-suffering sigh. The brain-bots nudged him, only for the alien to shoo them away with a glare, throwing a skinny arm over his face.

"That did not take you as long as I had expected."

"Ha! My record for menial labor has been two hours. This…this lasted longer, but it was worth it!" His finger stuck up in the air dramatically before falling back down with something of a plop. "I shall get to your security system shortly. I think I'm going to sleep now, though…"

Bob laughed quietly, shaking his head and smiled at Helen. "He's not that bad of a guy. Granted…he did kinda kick our butts, but still…"

"We really should have helped him…"

"Heroes do always win." Edna's voice reflected slight irritation and they knew it was mainly at the blue alien, they couldn't help but shrug. She _would_ be the one to make super heroes back down…

"True…I suppose." They cleared their throats and looked away studiously, if only for Edna's benefit.

Eventually Megamind fixed the security system, amped up the codes and changed the weapons as Edna leaned back in satisfaction, and they all headed for home. The family was hesitant when they pulled into the driveway, mainly due to the sight of another car sitting innocently in the driveway. Megamind seemed to recognize it though.

Before they could truly react he had clicked his watch twice, turned into the form of the reedy human he was when he needed to blend in, and practically launched himself out of the car. They let out a brief shout of surprise and were quick to get inside to see what had caused the reaction. What they saw made them pause, before Violet, Minion clutched in her hands, gave a short 'Awww…'

Megamind had Roxanne Ritchi wrapped in a warm and nearly overpowering hug, the reporter laughing at his enthusiasm and kissing him once on his forehead before forcing him backwards. The introductions were polite and cordial, but eventually one question had to be asked.

"How did you find us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, truly, I hadn't thought of that at the time. I just…know what Syx looks like when he tries to blend in. I saw him on the news with you and I knew who to follow. I'm really sorry, and I swear that your secret is safe; you were with him in the background of another shot. With his computer it really wasn't all that hard to find you."

"Alright, so there was nothing that really gave it away?"

"No. Believe me, you're good. And if they ask me, I'll just tell them that you're cousins. It's no trouble." Ritchi smiled at them, and the family relaxed.

"So, you're going to take him home then?" Helen asked, brushing her auburn hair out of her face as she did so.

"Yep, that was my plan," Roxanne answered with a nod of her head. "Thank you guys for taking care of him."

"Hey, it's no trouble; it was the least we could do to help out a friend in need." Bob shrugged, the lazy motion almost out of place on someone who was so tall and straight.

"He did save our lives you know."

"Yeah, and kicked our butts." Jack-Jack bit out, pouting slightly.

"Oh did he?" Roxanne had noticed the water in their hair, but had dismissed it as none of her business, now she wasn't all that sure. She turned a pointed blue eyed stare upon the cringing alien.

"Yeah…" Dash was grinning, the confrontation between the two of them was friendly, he knew there was no way he would actually get in trouble. Megamind didn't seem to know that, however.

"It wasn't anything! Just a little contest, I swear!"

"Hey, Syx, I trust you, really, it's fine." Her voice was soothing and Megamind slowly relaxed, smiling slightly.

"Oh…okay, good…"

"Anyway, I'm really sorry guys, but it's about time I took this guy home. Can I have my fish back, please?" Roxanne reached out for Minion, and Violet handed him over with a rueful grin.

"Here you go." Violet waved at them as they left.

"Do come back anytime, we'd love to have you over." Helen called out, the five of them leaning out of the doorway so they could watch them leave, waving.

"We'll take you up on the offer!" Roxanne shouted back, grinning.

"Most definitely!" Megamind went to get into the driver's side of the car, only to blink at the sight of Roxanne's glare and give her a sheepish grin.

Roxanne drove them home, Minion on Megamind's lap as they headed back to Metro City and home. But as they went, Megamind couldn't resist one last comment.

"Um…Roxanne, you wouldn't happen to know how to make BLT's, would you?"


End file.
